I had to share a cab
by isabeliris
Summary: Cansada, com um bêbado e um taxi para dividir. Estaria Bella Swan perdida até o final da noite?


_**Disclaimer: **Preciso dizer que Twilight não me pertence? não né? todos já sabem, então.. lol_

_**N/A: **Essa one shot faz parte do Projeto de One Shot Oculta. Você encontra o resto das fics participantes no profile FF. net(/)~oneshotoculta_

_Nota no final ;)  
_

* * *

Olhei novamente para o céu de Seattle, sentindo mais uma vez que meus planos sairiam frustrados. Ignorando o cansaço do trabalho, eu iria dar uma volta pelo parque, ao lado do Anthony. Infelizmente, o prenúncio de chuva iria me fazer ficar mais um dia dentro de casa vendo TV ou literalmente de pernas pro ar.

Acabei de sair do meu plantão no Seattle Downtown Hospital, onde trabalhava como enfermeira e, felizmente, só voltaria daqui a dois dias.

Sai do taxi assim que ele estacionou no meu prédio, paguei a corrida e subi os degraus correndo, parando primeiro no apartamento da senhora Clearwater.

Sue estava na faixa dos cinquenta anos, morava sozinha e era ela quem me ajudava com o Anthony.

Toquei a campainha e assim que a porta foi aberta eu avistei o rostinho ansioso do meu filho atrás das pernas dela. Franzi meu cenho ao ver as bochechas avermelhadas. Eu o conhecia bem demais para perceber que mesmo feliz ao me ver, ele não estava legal.

- Oi Bella, querida, tentei te ligar, mas seu celular estava desligado.

- Fiquei sem bateria Sue. Algum problema? - perguntei, abaixando-me e pegando Anthony no colo, mas já sentindo seu corpo quente além do normal.

- Está com febre. Já fiz de tudo e nada de baixar.

- Oh meu Deus... O que foi, meu amor?

Beijei seus cabelos, já sentindo meus olhos lacrimejarem. Odiava ver meu filho tão prostrado.

- Obrigada, Sue. Acho que irei levá-lo ao hospital.

- Faça isso. Se precisar de alguma coisa sabe que pode contar comigo.

Fui com Anthony até meu apartamento e dei-lhe um banho. Coloquei o termômetro e esperei enquanto ele me olhava com olhos tristes.

- Você vai ficar bem querido.

- Cabeça está doendo.

- Tudo vai ficar bem, ok?

Ele balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Passei os dedos pelos cabelos acobreados e depois pelo rosto lindo. Estava prestes a completar quatro anos e era tudo de mais precioso que eu tinha na vida. Veio sem que eu esperasse, sem que eu sequer planejasse sua vinda ao mundo. Fruto de uma aventura de uma única noite, de um momento de total descontrole e falta de juízo. Mas não poderia ser mais querido, mais essencial em minha vida.

Deitei-me um pouco ao seu lado, mas vendo que a febre não cedia nem com o banho, troquei de roupa para levá-lo ao hospital. A chuva já caía fina, o que iria piorar ainda mais o trânsito. Melhor não arriscar tentar chegar ao hospital onde trabalho. Carreguei Anthony, protegendo-o bem e desci, logo depois de ter chamado um táxi.

Fiquei abraçada ao meu filho sonolento enquanto o táxi deslizava pelas ruas, inacreditavelmente sem qualquer dificuldade, apesar da chuva.

Sei que pode parecer idiotice, paranoia. Mas sempre que eu pegava um táxi, minha mente inevitavelmente me levava de volta há cinco anos. Também dentro de um táxi, onde tudo começou.

**Flasback on.**

Eu estava exausta. Depois de um árduo dia de trabalho e faculdade, precisava urgentemente de um descanso. Necessitava da minha casa, de um suco e da minha confortável cama.

Decidi pegar um táxi em frente a um _pub_ famosinho em Seattle. Urgh... Essas pessoas não precisam trabalhar e estudar ao mesmo tempo para se manter, né? Ou haja disposição para, em plena quinta-feira, ir para um bar, beber até ficar louco, e não saber o próprio nome. Coragem.

Passei por algumas pessoas bêbadas, alguns tarados demais assoviando para mim, até que finalmente encontrei um táxi vazio. Entrei as pressas querendo me esconder. Antes mesmo que dissesse o destino ao motorista, senti a porta do táxi ser bruscamente aberta e um corpo cair sobre meu ombro com um baque. A queda misturada com o meu cansaço resultou em uma forte dor, que me fez gemer alto choramingando.

Olhei para o lado e deparei-me com o homem mais lindo que já vi. Grandes e expressivos olhos verdes, aliados a um cabelo selvagem acobreado conferiam a ele uma aparência espetacular.

Ele me olhou ansioso, pedindo desculpas quase que silenciosamente, fazendo-me suspirar.

Desperdício... Um homem tão lindo e tão bêbado.

- Okay, eu encontrei o táxi primeiro, meu camarada. Então é melhor você sair. Estou muito cansada para lidar com bêbados a essa hora da noite.

Ele me lançou um olhar que deveria ser proibido por lei. Um olhar de abandonado, triste. Eu quase não resisti.

- Olha, eu estou sendo sincera. Estou cansada e tudo o que desejo nesse momento é chegar em minha casa, tomar um banho e dormir.

- Dormir? - ele caçoou, dando um sorriso torto.

- Algumas pessoas que trabalham, estudam e consequentemente se cansam, costumam dormir, sabia? Além disso, infelizmente eu não tenho dinheiro para esbanjar em bebidas em plena quinta-feira a noite. Não que seja da sua conta, mas eu estou saindo do trabalho.

- Claro, e você acha que eu também não trabalho?

- Eu além de trabalhar, estudo. Sério, cara, você está fedendo a cerveja. Sai daqui e pega outro táxi, tudo que quero é voltar para casa. Eu só preciso da minha casa.

- Pois estamos empatados, também preciso da minha casa. O que vamos fazer sobre isso? Saiba que não pretendo desistir assim do táxi. Está vendo lá fora? Vai ser uma missão impossível encontrar um táxi vazio, então, por favor, colabore comigo.

- Colaborar com você? Você está vendo como você fala? Como se tivesse razão aqui! Pelo amor, você está bêbado, vai arrumar confusão com outra pessoa. Uma pessoa menos cansada, não uma que ficou o dia e quase uma noite trancada no escritório.

Ele me encarou, irredutível. De repente senti uma tristeza, o cansaço estava me abatendo, me deixando sem forças até para discutir com esse cara. Eu estava quase desistindo de tentar mudar a cabeça dele. Eu estava me sentindo derrotada.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas não derramadas e eu olhei para o outro lado, não querendo dar meu braço a torcer, pensando em alguma forma de sair dessa situação, já que tinha passado o horário do ônibus. O próximo só no começo da manhã, ou seja, eu estava ferrada.

Tentei me estabilizar, e encontrei o bebum olhando para minha cara de um modo sarcástico.

- Você está tentando chorar pra eu sentir pena?

- Primeiro: eu não estou chorando. Segundo: guarde sua pena para alguém tão digno dela quanto você. E terceiro: sai logo desse táxi, pelo amor de deus!

- Okay, vamos fazer um acordo?

- Não, eu não quero fazer acordo nenhum, só quero minha casa.

- Você é sempre tão repetitiva assim? Você já disse que quer sua casa umas mil vezes.

- E você é sempre tão burro e surdo assim? Se não quer ouvir isso mais de mil vezes, desce do carro. Você está sendo desagradável.

- Como eu ia dizendo, vamos tentar um acordo básico.

- Eu tentando fazer acordo com um bêbado. Quanta decadência.

- Hey, eu posso estar bêbado, mas estou tentando fazer algo aqui. Eu não quero ficar sem o táxi e você também não, então estamos na mesma, linda.

Corei com o apelidinho repentino, mas tentei não transparecer.

- Onde você mora? – ele perguntou.

- Não te interessa.

- Vamos lá doçura, é só dizer.

- Okay, Harbor Avenue.

Ele abriu um sorriso largo que me deixou momentaneamente paralisada.

- Olha a surpresa ai, linda. Eu também moro lá. – ele falou e eu gemi, totalmente frustrada.

- Façamos o seguinte: dividimos o táxi. Você vai com seu cansaço e eu aqui com minha bebedeira. Não precisamos conversar, apenas rachar a corrida.

Fez novamente aquela cara de menor abandonado, impossível resistir. Procurei uma desculpa em minha mente, mas aqueles olhos simplesmente me tiravam qualquer chance de concentração.

- E ai? O que vão decidir? Não tenho a noite toda.

A voz irritada do taxista me tirou do transe, porém, antes que eu respondesse, o indivíduo atrevido e bêbado se antecipou.

- Harbor Avenue, 35, companheiro. Iremos juntos.

Imediatamente o motorista arrancou, provavelmente com medo de uma recusa de minha parte. Entretanto, eu estava cansada e ficar travando uma batalha com esse cara só iria me atrasar ainda mais para o meu merecido descanso.

Virei a cabeça para a janela, evitando encará-lo.

- A proposito, eu me chamo Edward. E você?

- Bella. - rolei os olhos e respondi a contragosto.

- Hum... Belo nome.

Falou entre um bocejo. Mas logo em seguida, silêncio. Pelo menos o maluco sossegou. Deixei minha cabeça pender para trás e fechei meus olhos, tentando evitar uma dor de cabeça que já se aproximava. Entretanto, eu nem bem me recostei e senti a cabeça dele repousar em meu ombro.

- Hei... - sacudi-o, segurando em seu braço. Nada. - Hei... moço... Edward...

Girei a cabeça e não pude segurar meu espanto, abrindo incredulamente minha boca. Ele simplesmente dormiu, escorado em mim. Deus... O que mais faltava me acontecer?

Tentei empurrá-lo, mas o homem era pesado. Apertei minha mão pequena em seu peito, sentindo a rigidez dos seus músculos. Um arrepio desconcertante percorreu meu corpo e tratei de ficar quieta. Voltei a virar a cabeça, observando a rua, mas era impossível ignorar seu cheiro bom de homem, porém infelizmente misturado ao cheiro de bebida.

Felizmente o percurso não durou muito. Logo parávamos em frente ao número 35. Era um prédio elegante, como imaginei.

- Hei...acorde.

Nada. Parecia morto.

- Moço, pode me ajudar aqui?

- Noite dura, hein senhorita? - o taxista falou, rindo, e dando a volta para me ajudar. Rolei meus olhos ao ver que o homem era tão franzino quanto eu. Isso não iria dar certo. Podia prever isso.

- Ow... cara... acorde. Porra... Bebeu o quê?

- Hum...

Ele resmungou e tentou se ajeitar no banco. Aproveitando desse ato, o taxista o puxou pelo braço.

- Hei, porra, que violência é essa?

- Você chegou cara. Parece que tá morto ai.

Ele esfregou os olhos, com as costas da mão, parecendo uma criança quando acorda. Olhou para mim, parada também do lado de fora.

- Ah... senhorita nervosinha...

Bufei e cruzei meus braços em frente ao peito.

- Saia logo dai! O taxímetro está correndo.

Ainda dentro do carro, ele tirou uma nota e estendeu ao motorista.

- A minha e a dela, ainda sobra troco.

- De jeito nenhum. Não vai pagar minha conta.

- Rá... Quem vai me impedir?

Colocou o pé pra fora do carro e ergueu o corpo. Quando colocou o outro pé fora do carro... Tudo aconteceu. Não sei exatamente o que, nem como. Mas o fato é que vi seu corpo alto e forte se desequilibrar e Edward ir de encontro ao chão. O baque seco fez meu coração acelerar e instintivamente eu me abaixei em frente a ele.

-Ah meu Deus... Olha só o resultado. Ajude-me aqui senhor.

-Calma, linda... Eu estou bem.

Ignorando seu tom jocoso, eu segurei firme em seu braço enquanto o taxista ajudava do outro lado. Incrivelmente ele se levantou com relativa facilidade, mas eu gritei ao ver seu rosto ensanguentado.

-Você se machucou...

Ele levou a mão a testa e seus dedos longos passaram pelo corte, que devido ao sangue não foi possível ver quão profundo foi.

- Merda...

- Você precisa de um hospital.

- Não seja dramática. Foi um simples arranhão.

- Deixe-me ver isso.

Sem que eu esperasse, ele tirou a camisa preta que usava e levou-a a testa. Vi, embasbacada seu peitoral desnudar-se diante de mim, mostrando-me o que eu já desconfiava: seu corpo era perfeito.

- Está tudo bem.

Segurei a camisa sobre o ferimento e passei o dedo levemente.

- Não me parece tão bem assim.

A expressão em seu rosto era de desconforto e ele parecia levemente atordoado.

- É melhor ir para um hospital.

- De jeito nenhum. Você pode cuidar de mim.

- Eu? Mas... mas você disse que estava bem.

Ele me olhou intensamente.

- Pensando bem... Eu não estou. Posso ter uma hemorragia, um traumatismo.

Rolei os olhos.

- Deixe de palhaçada. Sabe que nem estaria de pé se isso tivesse acontecido. Sugiro que vá para um hospital. Eu vou pra casa.

- Como você é desumana! Não pode me deixar aqui, esvaindo em sangue.

Fiquei boquiaberta. Como podia ser tão dramático. Entretanto, eu sou uma enfermeira. É meu dever ajudar quem está ferido.

- Tudo bem. Olha moço... pode nos levar a um hospital?

- Não é preciso. Basta me ajudar a limpar isso. Senhor... pode ir.

Talvez percebendo que aquela batalha não teria fim, o taxista logo entrou no carro e partiu, deixando-nos a sós na calçada.

- Muito bem, Senhor Dramático. O que faremos agora?

- Venha comigo até meu apartamento.

Eu congelei. Qual a chance de eu entrar no apartamento de um completo desconhecido, ainda por cima bêbado? Nenhuma.

Porém antes que eu negasse veementemente, ele fez novamente o ar dramático.

-Ah, por favor... Eu não sou nenhum estuprador ou coisa do tipo. Estou quase um inválido. Jamais faria algo de ruim a você. Eu só preciso de... cuidados.

Minha mãe sempre disse que minha fé nas pessoas ainda iria me levar para o buraco. Percebi que ela tinha razão quando aceitei aquele absurdo.

- Tudo bem. Apoie-se em mim.

Ele deu um sorriso, como não poderia deixar de ser... lindo.

- Bella... eu bati com a cabeça, não quebrei a perna.

- Eu sei seu estúpido, mas pode estar meio tonto. Aliás, mais tonto do que já estava.

Ele riu alto, mas mesmo assim se apoiou um pouco em mim. Ainda segurava a camisa sobre a testa. Entrei com ele no prédio, e o porteiro sonolento nem ao menos se importou em perguntar o que houve. Talvez estivesse acostumado a vê-lo chegar bêbado e acabado.

Entramos no apartamento espaçoso e bem mobiliado. Edward logo se jogou no sofá, a cabeça para trás.

- Essa porra está doendo mesmo.

- Tem algum estojo de primeiros socorros? Eu preciso limpar isso.

Novamente o sorriso torto, mas um tanto debochado.

- Tem certeza que sabe fazer isso?

- Pra seu governo, eu sou enfermeira, tá?

Ele me indicou o banheiro que ficava no final do corredor. Contive minha curiosidade e não fiquei reparando no ambiente. Apenas entrei rapidamente no amplo banheiro, peguei o estojo no armário e voltei para a sala. Agora ele já estava sem o tênis, completamente a vontade.

Sentei-me ao lado dele e tirei sua mão da testa, começando a limpar seu ferimento. Ele estava de olhos fechados e aproveitei para admirar um pouco mais o rosto de traços perfeitos e marcantes. O nariz reto, o queixo quadrado e a mandíbula bem demarcada. Poderia repetir um milhão de vezes que era o homem mais lindo que já vi. Muito mais do que meu namorado Jacob.

Jacob... por instantes me esqueci completamente dele. Não iria ficar nada feliz ao saber o que eu estava fazendo.

Estava tão distraída que não percebi quando ele abriu os olhos. Ofeguei ao vê-lo me olhando com tanta intensidade.

- Não vai precisar de pontos, felizmente. Você vai ficar bem.

- Eu já estou bem.

A voz rouca provocou um arrepio inesperado em meu corpo.

A mão grande repousou novamente sobre a minha.

- Sua mão é tão macia...

- Er... hum... deixe-me terminar. Eu preciso ir pra casa.

- Descansar...descansar. Você deve ter anemia, não é? Credo... só reclama de cansaço.

- Nem vou me dar ao trabalho de responder. Isso não é da sua conta mesmo.

Limpei e coloquei um curativo rapidamente. Quanto antes eu terminasse, melhor.

- Desculpe. Não quis ser rude.

Ele falou de repente. Inesperadamente sua mão desceu pelo meu rosto, os dedos deslizando pelos meus lábios que se abriram instintivamente.

- Você é tão linda...

Esse era o momento em que eu deveria me levantar e sair, sem nunca olhar pra trás. Mas eu me vi presa àqueles olhos, aos lábios cheios e sensuais que continuavam repetindo como sou linda. Ele ergueu um pouco o tronco e seu rosto veio de encontro ao meu pescoço, inspirando profundamente.

- Esse seu cheiro estava me deixando maluco dentro daquele carro.

- Eu...eu acho melhor ir embora. Eu já...

Sua mão segurou minha nuca com firmeza e o que eu ia dizer se perdeu quando seus lábios tocaram os meus. Estremeci novamente, mas incapaz de me afastar. A ponta da sua língua acariciou meus lábios, que se abriram a espera de mais. Foi o suficiente para que ele aproximasse mais seu corpo do meu e transformasse aquela carícia em um beijo de verdade.

Seu gosto único e singular ativou todos os meus sentidos, e mesmo ouvindo minha mente gritar que eu precisava sair dali urgentemente... eu me deixei levar. Envolvi seu pescoço com meus braços e aceitei seu beijo, correspondendo com vontade. Uma vontade que foi se intensificando, chegando ao limite do insuportável. Eu nunca entendi quando as pessoas diziam que rolou algo com um desconhecido, pois havia química. Mas nesse momento eu entendi. Era mesmo uma coisa de pele, a química perfeita. Seu corpo parecia um ímã, puxando o meu para mais perto. Minha pele se arrepiava, ondas sucessivas de calor me percorriam e eu me apertava mais a ele. Meus dedos se deliciavam em seus cabelos, apertando os fios macios, enquanto abria mais minha boca, aceitando a passagem da língua dele.

- Eu quis isso desde o momento em que vi você entrando naquele táxi. Aliás... bem antes disso eu já queria.

A revelação me pegou de surpresa. Entretanto, eu estava entregue demais as suas caricias para entrar numa discussão agora. A luta nesse momento era entre nossas mãos, que exploravam o corpo um do outro com volúpia. Eu apertava meus dedos em seu peito másculo, ao passo que ele subia a mão pela minha barriga, logo alcançando meu seio e gemendo ao sentir a ausência do sutiã.

Não me lembro de ter me sentido tão molhada assim, algum dia em minha vida. E por um completo desconhecido. Por um momento, o bom senso falou mais alto e eu o empurrei, falando com dificuldade, os olhos ainda fechados.

- Não... vamos parar. Eu nem conheço você e além disso... você está bêbado.

- Não o bastante para perceber o quanto você é deliciosa. E pra saber que você me quer da mesma forma que eu te quero. Vem, Bella... me deixa te tocar. Deixe-me mostrar o que você faz com meu corpo.

- Edward...

- Mulher nenhuma me teve assim, Bella. Tão cheio de desejo e paixão.

Ainda que eu tivesse força para resistir, eu não iria. Edward me desarmou completamente e logo me vi sob seu corpo quente, esmagada contra o sofá.

Sua boca abandonou a minha e eu choraminguei, para gemer alto depois, quando ele atacou meu pescoço, roçando seus quadris nos meus e acariciando meu seio.

Não ofereci resistência quando meu corpo foi tirado do sofá e pouco depois colocado numa espaçosa cama. Somente abri os olhos quando ele pediu, e olhei hipnotizada para o magnífico corpo inteiramente nu a minha frente. Sem qualquer pudor eu abri meus braços, chamando-o. E que atire a primeira pedra que nunca errou. Se é que eu poderia chamar isso de erro.

Acordei na manhã seguinte em um apartamento que não era o meu, numa cama que não era a minha... Agarrada a um corpo que eu mal conhecia. Quer dizer, eu não conhecia o dono do corpo, porque o material eu pude aproveitar a noite inteira e madrugada afora. Em determinado momento eu já conhecia cada reação dele ao meu toque, assim como ele conhecia as minhas. E agora... a realidade caía em mim como uma bomba. Ignorando o fato de ter um namorado, eu fui pra cama com um desconhecido. Me fartei em seu corpo e deixei que ele fizesse o que queria comigo. O pior disso é saber que em nenhum momento eu me lembrei da droga do preservativo. Céus... o que eu fiz?

Empurrei a coxa musculosa que estava sobre a minha e ele resmungou, mas sem acordar. O cabelo caia sobre sua testa, ocultando um pouco o curativo. Os lábios estavam levemente inchados e em seu peito, varias marcas em forma de meia lua, causadas pelas minhas unhas.

A vergonha se abateu sobre mim e me esgueirando feito um bandido, eu me levantei, juntei minhas roupas, vestindo-as rapidamente. Peguei minha bolsa e fugi daquele lugar, como se ali fosse meu inferno.

Saí pelas ruas aos prantos, arrependida do meu rompante. Mas não totalmente. Admito que foi lindo, foi intenso...e inesquecível.

Mal sabia eu, que dali a alguns dias meu pesadelo iria se tornar ainda mais gigantesco. Um exame rotineiro, quase um mês depois me mostrou que aquela única aventura com um desconhecido, me trouxe um fruto. Que eu amaria com todas as forças.

**Flashback off**

Limpei as lágrimas que sempre surgiam quando eu me lembrava disso. Nunca mais vi Edward. Aliás, quando me descobri grávida, eu já estava noiva do Jake. Obviamente ele não aceitou, pois sabia que aquele filho não poderia ser dele. Tranquei minha faculdade de medicina e me mudei para a casa dos meus pais em New York. Lá, eu tive meu filho com toda tranquilidade que precisava. Somente quando ele completou dois anos eu voltei para Seattle. Iria continuar trabalhando como enfermeira, já que não iria conseguir realizar meu sonho de concluir a medicina.

Não tinha do que reclamar. Apesar de Anthony ter sido concebido num momento puramente sexual, eu não me arrependia. Era um doce de criança e eu o amava demais. Sem falar que era absurdamente parecido com o pai. Isso me fazia acreditar que tudo foi real, enfim. Por várias noites eu sonhei com Edward. Parece que quanto mais eu pensava no ocorrido, mais eu o desejava. É isso aí. É de se espantar, realmente. Pensei que apenas aquela noite seria o bastante, um deslize e nada mais. Infelizmente, meu corpo e minha mente não me permitiam esquecê-lo. Eu sempre me perguntava como ele estaria. Ainda se lembrava que um dia transou com uma desconhecida? Ou essa era uma prática normal pra ele?

- Mamãe...

Anthony choramingou atraindo minha atenção. Agradeci por isso. Odiava ficar me remoendo, pensando se Edward ainda se lembrava de mim. Mesmo depois desses anos todos, eu não conheci homem mais bonito do que ele. É óbvio que não estaria sozinho, tampouco se lembrando de mim.

- Chegamos, meu amor. Logo o médico irá cuidar de você.

Desci do táxi e caminhei até a portaria, passando pela porta de vidro e indo diretamente ao balcão de atendimento.

- Boa noite. Eu preciso de atendimento para o meu filho. Ele está queimando em febre.

Aguardei enquanto a ficha era preenchida, notando que o corpo de Anthony começava a ter leves tremores.

Fui levada ao segundo andar, onde a enfermeira me pediu para sentar e aguardar.

- Vai demorar muito para ser atendido?

-Não sei informar, senhora. O plantão acabou há quinze minutos e o próximo médico ainda não chegou.

- Mas meu filho está com muita febre. Não há ninguém mesmo que possa olhá-lo pelo menos superficialmente?

Logicamente eu não iria me arriscar. Sou enfermeira, não médica. Como essa não era a primeira vez que Anthony tinha aquelas febres vindas do nada, preferia que fosse atendida por um pediatra.

- Creio que não, senhora.

- Você não poderia ao menos ver se o outro médico ainda está aqui?

- Senhora, eu disse que o plantão já acabou.

- Eu ouvi, mas sei que os médicos nem sempre vão embora no mesmo instante. Não poderia olhar e...

- SENHORA! - ela alterou o tom de voz e Anthony começou a chorar.- Sugiro que aguarde ou então procure outro hospital.

Aquilo me enervou e me aproximei dela.

- Você não tem coração? Ele é só uma criança.

Mas o choro de Anthony atraiu a atenção de outros funcionários que logo se aproximaram. Por fim, comecei a chorar junto com Anthony. Um desespero se formou dentro do meu peito. Ele é tudo o que tenho.

- Calma, pessoal. Tanya... você sabe que o doutor Cullen ainda está aqui. Aguarde só um instante, senhora. Eu irei atrás dele.

A moça loira, que logo descobri se chamar Jéssica se afastou em busca do tal doutor Cullen. Não demorou cinco minutos e ela estava de volta.

-Venha para a sala. O plantão dele já terminou, mas ele irá atendê-la.

Suspirei aliviada e a segui, sem olhar para a tal Tanya. Bendito senhor Cullen. Esse sim vestia a camisa da medicina.

- Ele já está vindo, ok? É só que...ele já tinha se trocado.

- Obrigada. De verdade.

- Não tem de que.

Ela se afastou e fiquei sozinha na sala com Anthony. Poucos depois ouvi vozes, não alteradas, mas mesmo assim pareciam ter uma discussão.

- Eu não quero saber, Tanya. Por Deus... é uma criança. Agora vá antes que eu me aborreça ainda mais.

Algo naquela voz me deixou em alerta, mas antes que eu entendesse o que era, ele entrou na sala. Todo o ar pareceu desaparecer como por encanto. Continuava lindo, perfeito.

E mais: ele me reconheceu. Sua boca se abriu e seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Bella...

Quase fechei meus olhos, o coração disparado. Deu dois passos e ficou a minha frente.

- Não posso acreditar... Tem idéia do quanto procurei por você?

- Edward... eu... doutor Cullen ...meu filho, por favor.

Ele saiu do transe.

-Ah sim... por favor. Coloque-o na cama.

Só então eu me dei conta do que estava por vir. Nem teria como mentir, fingir e dizer que meu filho não era fruto daquele dia.

Coloquei-o na cama, mas deixei-o enrolado.

Edward se aproximou com o termômetro e afastou a pequena manta que cobria Anthony. Sua cabeça ergueu-se assim que viu meu filho, ou melhor, nosso filho, agora sem nada lhe ocultando. Novamente seus olhos ficaram arregalados e ele me olhou, a pulsação visivelmente alterada.

-Bella... ele...

Anthony o olhava com curiosidade, a mão pequena agarrada ao jaleco dele.

- Por favor, Edward... Apenas examine-o pra mim.

Ele não falou nada. Pelo menos, não comigo.

- E ai garotão? Passando susto na mamãe?

Anthony sorriu e suas bochechas ruborizaram.

- Vou pegar em algumas partes e você me diz se está doendo, ok?

- Sim.

- Antes vou colocar o termômetro.

Fiquei observando Edward examinar o próprio filho. Os dois conversavam e riam. Ele seria sempre assim com as outras crianças? Ou era porque já estava desconfiado da verdade?

Ele ergueu a camisa do Anthony e em seguida baixou um pouco sua calça. Edward girou a cabeça e me encarou. Eu sabia muito bem o que ele via. A pequena mancha amarronzada em forma de nuvem, do lado esquerdo do seu quadril. A mesma que Edward possuía. A mesma por onde passei minha língua tantas vezes naquela noite. Fechei meus olhos, inspirando profundamente e permitindo que as lágrimas banhassem meu rosto.

Fiquei em silencio, enquanto Edward continuava a examiná-lo. Nem sei quanto tempo se passou até que ele sorriu.

- Nada de mais. Só um medicamento pra baixar essa febre e estará novo em folha.

- Mas... geralmente ele tem uma febre assim.

- Vem e passa não é?

- Sim, mas acho que não deve ser normal.

Edward sorriu acariciando os cabelos do filho.

- Não se preocupe com isso. O pai dele também era assim quando criança.

Ficamos nos encarando até que ele quebrou o silêncio.

- Acho que precisamos conversar.

- Eu... procuro você.

- Nada disso. Iremos pra sua casa.

Seus olhos varreram rapidamente minhas mãos a procura talvez, de uma aliança. Falei antes que ele perguntasse.

- Não sou casada. Somos apenas eu e ele.

- Ótimo. Eu levo vocês.

- Mas e você? Quer dizer...sua...seu apartamento...

Ele entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

- Continua do jeito que você deixou. Apenas eu e ele.

Ridiculamente eu suspirei. Ele estava sozinho, assim como eu.

Ele ajudou Anthony se vestir, e o medicou. Pouco depois saíamos os três até o estacionamento.

- Onde mora? - seu tom soava curioso.

- No mesmo lugar de sempre.

Ele me olhou, o cenho franzido.

- Não mesmo.

- Como não? Claro que sim.

-Sabe quantos dias eu demorei para percorrer aquela rua inteira atrás de você?

- O QUÊ? - gritei e logo levei minha mão a boca.

- Por que faria isso?

- Porque você fugiu de mim. Sumiu de repente sem ao menos se despedir. Foi tão ruim assim?

- Edward... falamos sobre isso depois. Anthony...

Ele sorriu e seus olhos transmitiam muito carinho.

- Sabia que meu nome do meio é Anthony?

- Oh! - sussurrei assustada com a coincidência.

- Serio. Mas ele já está dormindo. Diga... Por que fugiu de mim?

-Eu não fugi. Apenas... não fazia sentido ficar ali.

- Como pode saber?

- Foi apenas uma transa.

- Uma transa que nos deu um filho. E como pode saber que era só isso? Acha que fiz tudo aquilo para simplesmente deixar você desaparecer da minha vida?

Meu corpo inteiro congelou.

- O que... o que quer dizer?

Ele engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar. Suas mãos crisparam-se ao volante.

- Diga Edward.

- Eu já conhecia você, Bella. Já sabia quem você era. Já sabia que você era namorada do meu amigo de colégio. E sabia... que ele pretendia pedir você em noivado.

Abri minha boca, a ausência de palavras me deixando completamente estática. Eu não estava entendendo mais nada.

Chocada. Talvez essa fosse a palavra ideal. Eu simplesmente não conseguia acreditar nas palavras de Edward. Tudo planejado? Hora e lugar? Ele já me queria sem que eu nem soubesse da sua existência? Sinto muito, é fantasioso demais para minha cabeça.

Edward agora estava sentado no sofá da minha sala, logo depois de termos colocado Anthony na cama. Ele queria saber do filho, mas antes eu exigi saber tudo. Ele teria que me contar absolutamente tudo.

- Não pode ser. Qual é Edward? Resolveu curtir com minha cara?

- Não vejo absurdo algum nisso, Bella. Eu conhecia o Jacob desde o colégio. Não éramos amigos do peito, mas nos dávamos bem. Às vezes saíamos juntos para beber, farrear. Até que um dia ele me mostrou você. Você esperava o ônibus para ir pra casa. Ele não se ofereceu pra levá-la, já que tínhamos bebido. Mas eu não deixei de olhar você, de te admirar. E passei a praticamente segui-la sempre que possível. Eu esperava você sair do trabalho apenas para observar você.

- Meu Deus...

- Até que encontrei com Jake um dia antes de...de ficarmos juntos. E ele me contou que planejava pedir você em noivado. Foi então que percebi que não era apenas obsessão. Eu estava apaixonado por você. E eu... iria ter você. Nem que fosse uma única vez.

Engoli minhas lágrimas, sentindo minha garganta ardendo irritantemente. Sinceramente, essa ultima parte da conversa não foi agradável de ouvir.

- Você acaba de confirmar o que eu disse. Foi apenas sexo.

- Sim... não. Claro que não. Não me confunda. Eu queria você, mas sabia que Jake gostava de você. Eu me desesperei ao saber que nem teria chance com você... eu...merda. Pensei realmente que se eu transasse com você, isso iria passar. Mas não passou, Bella. Eu enlouqueci quando não vi você ao meu lado. Jake viajou por uns dias, lembra?

- Sim.

- Não consegui falar com ele. Eu... queria seu endereço. Eu andei por essa rua, Bella. Foi ridículo. Batia de porta em porta perguntando se você morava lá ou se conheciam você. Tentei no hospital onde você trabalhava, mas lá tinha seu antigo endereço.

- Realmente eu não o atualizei.

- Então... quando eu falei novamente com o Jake, vocês já estavam noivos. Então eu meio que aceitei que perdi. Pouco tempo depois eu o encontrei... e vocês não estavam mais noivos. Ele apenas disse que encontrou outra mulher.

- Vocês homens são orgulhosos demais. Ele jamais diria que terminamos porque eu estava grávida de outro homem.

- Tentei de todas as formas arrumar mais informações com ele, mas depois ele se mudou e não deu mais notícias.

- E como você me encontrou naquele dia?

- Já disse... eu sabia que ele iria oficializar o noivado. Saí do trabalho, eu fazia estágio na época, e fui beber... eu sabia que você iria passar por ali, como sempre. E eu não estava tão bêbado como você pensou. Era mais cansaço que bebida. E um pouco de tristeza também. O resto você já sabe. Assim que vi você entrar no táxi, eu entrei também.

- E se eu não aceitasse ficar com você?

Ele deu um sorrisinho fraco, tímido.

- Eu não sei o que faria, acho que desistiria.

De repente ele se ajoelhou no chão, segurando minhas mãos.

- Bella, me perdoe. Sei que fui um sacana, mas eu... queria você. Meu Deus... eu fiquei louco quando não te encontrei. E estou me odiando por saber que eu tive um filho, e não estava presente em sua vida.

- Isso quer dizer que...

Ele colocou os dedos em meus lábios, impedindo-me de dizer besteira.

- Não diga isso. Estou explodindo de felicidade por saber que temos um filho. Ele é lindo.

- É a cara do pai.

Ele sorriu, mas seu olhar ainda era triste.

- Sofreu muito para criá-lo? Você tem família?

- Sim, eu tenho. Jake não disse?

-Nunca falou. Mas Bella...

Apertou minhas mãos com um pouco mais de força.

- Você disse que não é casada. Mas... você tem alguém?

- Não tenho ninguém, Edward. Namorado, caso... nada.

- Ah...

Soltou um suspiro de alivio e sorriu.

- Eu tenho alguma chance com você?

Meu coração acelerou e quase perdeu uma batida. Eu não sabia o que sentia por ele, só sabia que me sentia bem por vê-lo novamente. E melhor ainda por saber que ele ainda me queria.

- Mas você não tem ninguém?

- Não. Tive alguns casos sem importância logo depois que você se foi, mas há meses não saio com ninguém.

- É tudo tão estranho...a gente mal se conhece.

- E dai? Mas temos um filho. Vamos nos conhecendo aos poucos, como deve ser. O que eu sinto por você é forte, Bella. Eu sou apaixonado por você. E sei que com o tempo esse sentimento irá se transformar em algo muito mais forte.

Mordi meus lábios, sentindo as malditas lágrimas inundarem meus olhos.

- Eu nunca esqueci você. Talvez tenha me apaixonado um pouco naquele dia.

Acabei por me lembrar de uma coisa e sorri.

- Aliás... a sua queda também foi armada?

Ele riu alto.

- Porra... aquilo doeu.

- Seu maluco.

- Maluco por você. Fique comigo. Me deixe cuidar de vocês. Me deixe ser seu namorado, seu noivo. E depois... seu marido.

Abri meus braços e o envolvi em um abraço. Seu cheiro ainda era o mesmo que me fez perder a cabeça naquela noite.

- Eu deixo, Edward, mas vamos devagar.

- Prometo que seremos felizes, Bella. Vamos começar conhecendo nossa família. Iremos aos poucos... amando nossas qualidades, odiando nossos defeitos... mas aumentando esse sentimento bom que eu sei que temos. Até chegar o dia em que diremos eu te amo, um ao outro.

- Concordo com tudo o que você disse.

Edward ergueu a cabeça e, finalmente, depois de quatro anos, eu voltava a sentir a doçura e maciez dos seus lábios nos meus. Quantas e quantas vezes eu não disse a mim mesma que talvez meu filho jamais viesse a ter pai e mãe juntos? Felizmente eu estava errada.

Meu Deus... não vai dar tempo. Por que fui deixar tudo pra última hora? Ainda faltavam seis presentes para comprar e eu nem fazia ideia do que seria. As ruas estavam abarrotadas de pessoas carregando suas sacolas e tudo o que eu queria era estar em casa, ao lado do meu marido e do meu filho.

Sorri ao pensar nisso e acabei olhando para o céu e sorrindo mais abertamente. Marido e filho. Há quase quatro anos, Edward e eu nos casamos. Não resistimos à paixão e cinco meses após nosso reencontro... estávamos casados. Conheci os Cullen e ele conheceu meus pais. Cheguei a me impressionar pelo fato de nos darmos tão bem. Edward era incrível, o tipo de homem que estava sempre presente, e a quem eu podia falar sobre tudo. Combinávamos em praticamente tudo. Sem falar na tão famosa química. A mesma que nos levou pra cama na primeira vez. A chama não se apagou e pelo jeito, não se apagaria nunca.

Fomos construindo nosso relacionamento. Acertamos, erramos muito... e consertamos. Mas o que mais me emocionava nessa historia era a relação que Edward construiu com Anthony. Se amavam visivelmente. Edward era um ídolo para o filho. E como Anthony o respeitava! No dia seguinte ao nosso reencontro, contei ao Anthony quem era seu pai. Lógico, ele ainda iria completar quatro anos e não entendia as coisas. Mas aceitou Edward de braços abertos e em poucos dias o chamava de papai.

Ainda me lembro do dia em que Anthony o abraçou com força quando tinha seis anos, no dia dos pais e disse que o amava. E foi também nesse dia que entendemos que o que nós dois sentíamos um pelo outro, também era amor. Forte e duradouro. Essa era a etapa da nossa vida que eu podia chamar de absurdamente felizes.

Com o apoio de Edward, conclui meu curso de medicina e hoje sou uma pediatra, assim como ele.

- Amor, tudo pronto?

- Ai, Edward, que susto.

Edward vinha logo atrás de mim e me segurou pelo braço. Não permitiu que eu entrasse na loja com ele, então só poderia estar comprando meu presente de Natal.

- Faltam alguns, mas sinceramente estou cansada.

- Olhe... meus pais disseram que não há problema em ficar com o Anthony. Vamos pra casa. Também estou morto.

Pior de tudo era pegar um táxi. Edward deixou o volvo com minha cunhada, Alice, para que ela buscasse Anthony na escola, então não tínhamos saída. Fiz sinal para um táxi no exato momento em que Edward cismou de entrar numa loja.

- Vem, amor. Não dá tempo.

- Calma, Bella.

Abri a porta do carro e entrei. Sá assim ele viria. Fechei a porta, ainda olhando para a loja na qual havia entrado.

- Pra onde senhora?

Antes que eu respondesse, Edward abriu a porta e entrou.

- AH NÃO! VOCÊS DOIS DE NOVO, NÃO!

Edward e eu olhamos assustados para o taxista e só então compreendemos. Caímos na gargalhada. Era o mesmo daquele dia... oito anos atrás.

- O senhor tem boa memória hein?

- Vocês não mudaram tanto assim. E depois do que aprontaram naquele dia...

- Fique tranquilo. Hoje não estou bêbado. E se estivesse...

Edward me olhou com carinho, segurando minha mão.

- Minha esposa cuidaria muito bem de mim, como sempre.

-Esposa? Caramba... eu me senti um cupido agora.

Nós rimos e quase imperceptivelmente, nossos lábios se aproximaram. Edward me beijou levemente antes de se afastar e falar o endereço. Assim que o táxi se movimentou ele se voltou pra mim.

-De volta ao começo... onde tudo começou, amor.

-Sim... quando eu iria imaginar que iria encontrar minha felicidade justo num táxi?

Repetindo a primeira vez, Edward repousou a cabeça em meu ombro. Mas eu agi diferente, depositando um beijo em sua cabeça.

- É como dizem, linda... a felicidade está onde menos se espera.

- Realmente, embora às vezes venha por caminhos tortos.

- Cabe a nós endireitá-los.

Falamos juntos, antes que nossos lábios selassem o momento.

_**Fim.**_

* * *

Tirei a _Kakacorino_ :) Espero que goste!

Me inspirei na música do The maine - _Right Girl_ (aliás, é ótima) _. _

Queria agraceder do fundo dos meus fundos as meninas (aka autoras fodas) que me ajudaram (Elly Martins, Blueberrytree, LeiliPattz, Bruninha, LaryReeden etc etc) que, de alguma forma, me ajudaram. Meninas vocês são divas!

Então, é isso! ;)


End file.
